


Loki’s First Fanfic

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Butt Plugs, Come, Dom En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster, Dom/sub, First Time, Humor, Kissing, Light Romance, Loki writing Real Person Fiction about himself, M/M, Meta, Orgasm Control, Outdoor Sex, Porn, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Power Bottom En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster, Rough Sex, Sakaar (Marvel), Spanking, Sub Loki (Marvel), The Grandmaster is only there in his memories and in his fanfic, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Top En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster, Top Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Loki writes fanfic about his first time with the Grandmaster.
Relationships: En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Loki
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	Loki’s First Fanfic

_The handsome Loki grabs the hard throbbing dick of the Grandmaster who is totally in love with him._

Loki paused and reread the start of his fic out loud. He shook his head.

“No, that’s not it,” he spoke, though no one else was in the room. He was on the ship after Ragnarok, traveling toward Midgard. It was a slow journey, and Loki was looking for ways to pass the time. He was going to write another play, this one about his time in Sakaar, but then he realized Thor was unlikely to allow its performance. So, he decided to write what the Midgardians called ‘real person fiction.’ When they arrived, he would post it under his Midgardian pseudonym, NoobMaster69.

He started over.

_Loki is very impressively gorgeous and the Grandmaster loves him at the moment they meet and how could he not when Loki is so handsome, witty, and brilliant?_

“Hmm,” Loki considered as he read it over. He deleted the line. He recalled the moment they had met. The Grandmaster had examined him with a gaze of sudden fascination. Loki had known at once that he would be able to charm the Grandmaster. He had smiled graciously at the planet’s ruler and bowed.

_They meet and the Grandmaster is thinking - rightfully so - that Loki is interesting and beautiful and amazing and just all around the best and so it takes only about fifteen minutes before they are fucking and they don’t even bother to go inside because Loki is too irresistible._

Loki read it over and nodded - yes, that was it. The perfect start. He thought about that first time he had been with the Grandmaster. Loki had been ready to be treated roughly, to be used - and he was - yet many moments had been backed by a bizarre tenderness that alarmed and perplexed Loki. But he hadn’t needed to understand it in order to use it to his advantage. 

_The clever and generous Loki lets the Grandmaster do anything he wants and_

Loki paused again, trying to choose which parts of his memory to include in the story. They had spent hours upon hours together that first time. They had done things that even Loki hadn’t heard of before and, though Loki had been doing it all for strategic purposes, he had found that he enjoyed every moment, even the strangely tender ones.

_of course the Grandmaster fucks him - and he does it many times in many ways, and some ways are hard and brutal and some ways are weirdly gentle - and then the Grandmaster asks Loki to fuck him, which Loki had not really been expecting but Loki likes fucking both ways, and is really good at both top and bottom, like amazingly good, and he is excited about fucking the Grandmaster because fucking the ruler of a planet is pretty impressive and Loki’s dick is hard about it._

Loki pictured the first moment his cock had slid into the Grandmaster’s ass. The Grandmaster’s skin had felt hot, but inside he had felt even hotter. The heat had felt perfect against Loki’s skin, which had always felt just a little too cool. 

The Grandmaster had arranged himself on his hands and knees, then shoved his ass back against Loki’s cock as soon as Loki had entered him. Loki himself often played power bottom in sex, but the Grandmaster had taken the role to a whole new level. Whenever Loki had tried to hold the Grandmaster’s hips still and pound into him, the Grandmaster had bucked like a wild horse and Loki had to hold on just to stay inside. He had quickly bent to the Grandmaster’s will, leaning back against a tall pile of trash and stilling himself while the Grandmaster slammed his body back and forth, fucking himself on Loki’s cock like it was a dildo.

_The Grandmaster likes Loki’s dick so much that he fucks himself on it madly, totally madly and how could anyone not love Loki’s dick and so Loki is not surprised and Loki likes the way the Grandmaster wants him so badly, Loki likes it a lot so he doesn’t even have to fake his enjoyment like he was planning to and the Grandmaster asks Loki what his name is again because they just met and he forgot and when Loki tells him the Grandmaster starts screaming Loki’s beautiful name over and over as he fucks his own ass on Loki’s glorious dick and the extremely clever Loki moans in the way he thinks the Grandmaster will like best and it is a very beautiful sound and the Grandmaster loves it, and also the passion in it isn’t really a lie because Loki is having fun and also Loki loves to see what an excellent job he is doing seducing the Grandmaster and to think about how sexy he must be for the Grandmaster to want him so badly - even though the Grandmaster seems like an oversexed being in general - but still Loki knows the wild wild passion is because of him, because of Loki, and the needy way he makes the Grandmaster feel even though the Grandmaster just met him is because Loki is so sexy and perfect and so the Grandmaster already needed him the second they met._

Loki recalled wishing the seduction had been a bit more of a challenge. He enjoyed a good challenge and getting the Grandmaster’s affection had required hardly any work. Still, he had allowed himself to be proud. He had felt the Grandmaster’s insides tense around his cock so eagerly that Loki had longed to thrust. Yet he had known that the Grandmaster wished for him to be still, and so he had strained, pretending he was bound, and watched the Grandmaster take delight in him. 

The Grandmaster had come, shooting onto the ground, cock untouched; Loki had lost count of how many orgasms that made for the Grandmaster. Loki had waited for the Grandmaster to tell him to orgasm as well, and when the Grandmaster gave the word Loki had released at once, shooting his wet deep into the Grandmaster’s ass, the Grandmaster pushing back against him so hard that Loki’s cock was trapped inside as deeply as it could possibly be. Loki had felt the Grandmaster’s impressive physical strength as he pressed to him, holding him to the wall of garbage behind him, holding him immobile - and the powerlessness had sent a thrill through Loki’s being.

_After some amount of time they cum and then the Grandmaster pulls off of Loki’s sexy dick and grabs him and throws him to the ground and Loki lands gracefully on his back and then he smiles beautifully at the Grandmaster like his face is a very irresistible invitation to do anything to him and it is definitely and totally and fully irresistible because of Loki’s perfect mix of beauty and handsomeness and the Grandmaster is hard again in a second._

Loki thought about the next moment often, how the Grandmaster had pinned him down, stared fiercely into his eyes and shoved into him at once. The Grandmaster had already fucked him a few times by then and Loki’s ass was still a bit loosened, but it had been a while since the most recent time - a series of other sex acts having taken place in between - and Loki’s hole had mostly constricted again. 

Loki hadn’t minded the lack of preparation though; he liked pain in sex, and he had relished the desperation the Grandmaster had for him, the evident craving that needed to be satisfied too urgently to be delayed by preparation. Loki had moaned, so genuinely that he hadn’t had the time to give a thought to precisely how it would sound. The Grandmaster had seemed to enjoy that moan just as much; Loki wondered afterwards if the Grandmaster had loved it even more than Loki’s earlier moan, even more than the one that had been so carefully planned.

_The Grandmaster lets out so much hot cum whenever he cums and then gets hard again right away after each time he cums and so soon he is lying on top of Loki’s exquisite body and has Loki’s perfectly formed legs parted wide and he fucks him hard and fast, into his sexy ass and out, in and out, and Loki moans for real because it feels so good to be wanted so badly and the Grandmaster bites his luscious lip and both sides of his graceful neck hard enough to break the soft skin and Loki loves it and cries out yes yes yes and even his blood probably tastes good because everything about Loki is delicious._

The Grandmaster’s teeth had felt decadent sinking into Loki’s flesh. Loki’s body had already been marked all over by then, the Grandmaster having gradually covered his flesh with fresh bites throughout the course of the session. But when the Grandmaster had released that time, he had bitten down especially hard, filling Loki’s ass once again, kissing him possessively. He hadn’t pull out, simply waited a moment until he hardened again, then went back to fucking Loki brutally. He had done that ten more times in a row and Loki had felt the trapped seed pooling inside him, filling him up.

_After the Grandmaster fucks the gorgeous Loki so many times that Loki is all filled up with his cum, the Grandmaster picks up some trash that is something hard and smooth and metal, maybe a piece of some electronics and it doesn’t look that dirty and the Grandmaster spits on it and wipes it on his robe to clean it more and then he really fast pulls his dick out and shoves the smooth metal piece into Loki’s ass, holding the pool of the Grandmaster’s cum inside him and Loki is pretty turned on by it and then the Grandmaster stands up and has Loki sit down on the ground and suck the Grandmaster’s dick all roughly, grabbing Loki’s hair and moving Loki’s head hard and sometimes he presses down on Loki’s shoulders so he sits hard on the ground and the metal trash butt plug thing pushes into him and he feels all the cum pressing his insides and then when the Grandmaster cums in his mouth Loki swallows so good and by the way Loki gives really good head you can ask anyone._

Loki’s cock twitched when he thought over the next part. The Grandmaster had taken a seat on a pile of garbage and instructed Loki to bend over his lap. As Loki had walked over to him, he had felt the come sloshing inside him. He had bent over the Grandmaster’s lap as instructed and hard spanks had begun to rain down on his ass at once. The Grandmaster’s hand landing with heavy force against the makeshift butt plug had pushed it against the liquid and made Loki’s insides feel painfully stretched. It had been a delightful addition to a spanking that Loki had never experienced before. He had begun to thrust his erection against the Grandmaster’s thigh without realizing it. Upon seeing his sign of enjoyment, the Grandmaster had begun to spank him even harder, and Loki’s ass had stung with the ecstatic pain.

_Next the Grandmaster has a great time spanking Loki’s perfect ass for a long time and Loki feels all the cum swish around inside his ass and the Grandmaster spanks him really hard over and over and Loki loves it and his dick is up against the Grandmaster’s leg and he just humps it until the Grandmaster tells him to cum and he does and it feels so good and then while it’s happening the Grandmaster pulls out the butt plug and Loki feels the hot sperm shooting out of his very sexy ass, just spilling and dripping and flowing._

It had felt good to have the Grandmaster’s sperm leak out of his ass, feeling the proof of the Grandmaster’s lust gliding over his skin, but Loki had enjoyed what came next even more. The Grandmaster had first slid two fingers inside Loki’s hole, then quickly added a third. Loki had thrust back against them, his cock hardening again, and the Grandmaster had pushed in a fourth finger. Loki’s ass had been lubricated with the Grandmaster’s come and, though he did it rather quickly, it had only hurt somewhat when the Grandmaster worked his entire hand into Loki’s ass, then curled his fingers into a fist.

_Then the Grandmaster puts his fingers and fist inside, stretching Loki’s sexy channel and Loki squirms his beautiful body around it and it feels so good, pressing up against every spot, especially when the Grandmaster starts to rotate his fist and flex his fingers inside, and Loki pants and he wants to cum but he doesn’t, only waits to be told he’s allowed but then the Grandmaster gets up again and throws the handsome Loki down onto his back again but this time instead of fucking Loki the Grandmaster straddles him and sits on Loki’s dick and bounces up and down, fucking himself on Loki’s glorious dick again._

Loki had resisted the urge to grab the Grandmaster’s hips and thrust up into him, knowing that the Grandmaster wanted to be in control, even when he was bottoming. The Grandmaster had ridden Loki’s cock with abandon, driving himself on and off of it at speed. The Grandmaster’s own hard cock had bounced and flexed with his movements. Loki had simply moaned and stared up at him.

It wasn’t the final orgasm of the day, nor was it the most intense, but it was the one Loki remembered best of all. Before reaching his climax the Grandmaster had slowed his movements suddenly, leaning forward and kissing Loki’s mouth with a passion that was tender and more familiar than made sense for someone he had just met; only somehow it _had_ made sense, somehow there was a closeness between them, an impossibly ancient closeness, the echo of which stayed with Loki even now.

_Eventually they both cum, have really good orgasms, Loki shooting hard inside the Grandmaster’s tight asshole and the Grandmaster cuming in a hard curve-like shape that splatters Loki’s chest and stomach and yes they had both cum a lot of times, and they did more after that too, and Loki was amazing and the Grandmaster was totally in love with him and it was a great day. The End._

Loki would never tell anyone, but he truly missed the Grandmaster at times. At least he could write about him, and though Loki secretly knew he wasn’t very skilled at that particular art form, it made him feel better. He didn’t know if he would ever see the Grandmaster again, and he figured he likely wouldn’t. He didn’t even know if the Grandmaster was still alive, and he doubted he would ever know. This way at least Loki could read over the memories. 

Though he had originally intended to post the fic on the Midgardian internet when they arrived, Loki decided not to share the story after all. The memories were his - his and the Grandmaster’s, wherever he was - and Loki would keep them private, hold them dear.


End file.
